Just A Kiss Over The City
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: And for once, Christmas arrived without aliens or spaceships; just a kiss over the city. Drose festive fluff.


**Title: Just A Kiss Over The City**

**Summary: And for once, Christmas arrived without aliens or spaceships; just a kiss over the city. Drose festive fluff.**

**Author's Note: Day five of my advent calendar is here! This is dedicated to the wonderful Lolly! Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy this! Also, I realised I have one hundred stories now! Well, one hundred and one now but yeah! I'm pretty excited about that. But anyway, happy Christmas Lolly! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who._**

* * *

Sometimes it's good to just look out into the night and just gather your thoughts, the Doctor notes. He's usually racing around, getting things done, saving planets, stopping wars and helping the needy but he can't deny that he needs time to breathe. Rose keeps telling him that and he has to agree with her. She insists they take time to relax as well as save the world. Of course, her human body needs time to recharge and it was vital she got her sleep but for him, a Timelord, it isn't such a big deal.

Tonight though, he is glad of the moment of calm where he can just sit with his companion and look out at the world resting. Rose's head is resting on his shoulder, her hand on his between them. They are sitting on the top of a block of flats in London, on the edge, watching. It's Christmas Eve and the city is going to sleep before the big day.

Together they look at the glittering Christmas lights and smile. They can make out the twinkling shapes of electric stars and snowflakes among the strips of bright bulbs lining buildings.

"It's beautiful," Rose whispers softly. Her words are audible clearly in the stillness of the air. There is a strange tension in the air that only comes at Christmas; that feeling of expectation, of nervousness and excitement. The streets are much quieter than usual because everything closes for Christmas day. The city is restful.

"Christmas never fails to surprise me," the Doctor admits quietly. Rose looks up at him curiously and waits for him to explain. The Doctor is still gazing out into the realms of the sleeping city when he next speaks. There are much less cars on the roads tonight and it's strange seeing the capital city so calm. "It brings everyone together. Even in a war people still manage to celebrate Christmas. In the First World War, the Germans and the British played football on Christmas day in No Man's Land. There's just something beautiful about that. Something very, very human."

Rose smiles, "Yeah… Mum still manages to argue with Uncle Alf every year though about the turkey."

"What's Christmas without an argument about the turkey?" the Doctor laughs, "Trust your mother."

Rose rolls her eyes and after a moment's pause says, "She'd like you to come for Christmas dinner."

"Hmm," the Doctor mumbles, "You know me, Rose. I don't really do domestic stuff."

"And I'd like you to come," she says, looking up at him hopefully and ignoring what he'd said, "It'd be fun."

"But-."

"Please?" Rose urges, grinning slightly and squeezing his hand. "You look good in Christmas paper hats!"

"Fine," the Doctor gives in sighing but smiling, "I'll come. But please don't let your mother get drunk enough to sing."

Rose giggles and looks out to the city again. "I love this, you know."

"Me too," the Doctor agrees, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. For a moment they don't speak. The only noise that can be heard is the gentle wind of the cars far below and the sounds of birds.

Rose glances down at the silver watch attached to her wrist and smiles when she reads the time. Twelve fifteen in the morning. She looks up at the Doctor and places a soft kiss on his lips, shutting her eyes and letting herself feel at one with him. He seemed surprised but was receptive to the gesture, pulling her closer.

When she broke away a few seconds later, she opened her eyes and smiled warmly and contentedly, "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

And for once, Christmas arrived without aliens or spaceships; just a kiss over the city.


End file.
